I Love You
by TeamHawthorne
Summary: It's the night before Amy's wedding and she figures out who she really wants. SMUTT and LEMONS inside!


"Amy I am 907, and you're getting married in the morning" The doctor said pulling his suspenders back up and trying to move away from the girl attacking him.

"Yes in the morning but with you it could be a lifetime away, and I figured out who I want most" Amy said kissing the doctor.

The doctor stared at her wide eyed as she kissed his lips. Her lips moved slowly against his and he found that he quite missed the touch of a woman. The doctor hasn't been touched like this since the night he stumbled upon Rose drunk. But that was a different body and a different companion. This is Amy Pond, the girl that waited for him. The girl that he found himself falling for when he knew he shouldn't. But he did fall, and he fell hard.

When the doctor didn't respond to her kiss she pressed a little harder and moved her hands from his shoulders to his hair. His hair was silky and her fingers ran through with ease. She pulled his hair a bit harder and whispered "kiss me Doctor".

"Ok" The doctor whispered back with a bit of hesitation. However he kissed her back and she moaned her approval. The doctor's hands ran through her hair and down her back to her waist. His pinkies caressing the sliver of skin right under the hem of her shirt.

Amy broke the kiss to take a breath and the doctor began kissing down her throat and skimmed his nose along the top of her shirt where the top of her breast was visible. "Doctor" Amy sighed.

"Yes Pond?" The doctor said between kisses on her throat towards her ear.

"I want you, no I _need _you" Amy said puncturing her sentence with a moan and the doctor took her lobe between his teeth biting it softly.

"That's good" The doctor whispered in her ear. "Because I need you too" The doctor kissed her again, his tongue invading her mouth easily. He reached behind her and opened the door to the TARDIS and walking her inside.

"What was wrong with my room?" Amy asked between kisses.

"No offense but my room's a bit bigger" The doctor said. He grabbed her hand and walked her through the maze of the TARDIS towards his room. Amy occasionally pulled back on his hand and kissed him, pushing him up against the wall. On the way to the doctor's room Amy removed the doctor's bow tie and his tweed jacket and was currently working on the buttons of his shirt.

Amy didn't have the time to look around the doctor's room, she speculated that it would look the same as any other room in the TARDIS however it had a bed, and bed that was larger than her own. The doctor kicked the door shut behind them and slowly pulled Amy towards his bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his companion between his legs. The ginger haired girl leaned down and kissed the doctor, his hands found purchase on her hips while she removed his suspenders from his shoulders and began sliding his shirt down his arms. The doctor tugged at the hem of her shirt and removed it quickly when she broke the kiss.

"I always figured you were a black lace kind of girl" The doctor said rubbing his hands over her lace clad breasts. The doctor kissed her chest and in between her breasts, teasing her with small bites and licks to her skin. He unclasped Amy's bra creating small hickeys on her skin. The doctor took her right nipple in his mouth and bit it gently, rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger. Amy moaned and arched her back into the doctor's mouth, she wanted this, she wanted him.

"Doctor, please" Amy moaned.

"Please what Amy?"

"Please fuck me" Amy ground her hips down against the doctor's feeling his erection through his trousers.

The doctor threw Amy down on the bed crawling over her and kissing up her stomach and chest. His hands ghosted over her ribs and the edge of her pants. Amy arched her back towards the doctor when he kissed her belly button and down towards her center. He fingered the button of her pants before undoing them and pulling them off. The doctor ran his fingers along the lacy black fabric before pulling those off also.

"You're so beautiful Amy" The doctor said taking in her whole body. "So beautiful" he whispered again kissing her stomach and down towards her center.

"Doctor" Amy moaned. "Doctor, to many clothes" Amy pulled at the doctor's hair and brought him back up to kiss him. The doctor kicked off his shoes before placing his weight on one arm to undo his pants and shimmy them off his hips. However Amy flipped them so she was straddling the doctor. "Let me Doctor" She said removing his pants then his boxers (which happened to be the same blue as the TARDIS) allowing his erection to spring free.

The doctor flipped them over again and kissed Amy deeply before thrusting himself into her wet center. They both moaned. "Are you ok?" He asked Amy and she nodded before he began to move inside of her. The doctor couldn't believe this was happening. He was inside Amy, inside _his _Amy and he didn't know if he could hold it.

"Faster . . . harder . . . please anything!" Amy called and thrust her hips to meet the doctor's. The doctor complied and thrust his hips wildly against Amy's.

"I'm not going to last" The doctor said.

"Just let go Doctor, I'm so close" The doctor thrust his hips sporadically into Amy waiting for her to come first. Amy soon screamed out her release and her walls clenched around the doctor's member before he came as well riding out his orgasm.

The doctor collapsed next to Amy, his arm around her and her breathing heavy. Amy could feel both of the doctor's hearts beating erratically against her arm as she ran her fingers along his arm. "I love you Amy" The doctor whispered and Amy froze, her fingers half way up his arm.

"What Doctor?"

"I love you Amy Pond" He whispered against her skin too frightened to look up at her.

"I love you too Doctor" Amy said running her fingers through his hair.

With a surprised look on his face the doctor asked, "What about Rory, you're getting married tomorrow"

"Yes, but life with Rory is boring and unpredictable, it was like that even before I met you. I had been trying to find a way to change my life but when he proposed I figured I was just one of those girls that settled. Then I met a man called the Doctor and I fell in love."

"I love you Pond" The doctor said kissing his love slowly as they fell back into the bed and made love for the second time that night.


End file.
